Enter the Diesel Trio
This is how enter the Diesel Trio goes in Thomas' Rock and Roll Adventure. Timothy: Hi. Are you the newbies I'm supposed to show around? Diesel: he, 'Arry and Bert step out of the shadows Yes. Absolutely. Timothy: Canterlot High is a great school. You're really going to love it here. Diesel: Oh, yes. We really sense that there's something, how shall I say, "magical" about this place. Timothy: I'm sure theres something. Come on, let me give you a tour. on, in the hall Timothy: There's the science lab. In there is the Computer lab. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it. Diesel: cupping his chin and turns to 'Arry and Bert Hmm. Sounds interesting. Timothy: I'm sure that since you're new, Principle Celestia might sign you up if you're interested. 'Arry: We have been known to sing from time to time. Bert: Hello. I think we sing, like, all the time. That's how we get people to do what we want, you know? Diesel: to Bert, growls and points Bert: Huh? What did I say? Diesel: What you meant to say was that us being in a musical showcase would be a great way to meet other students. Bert: Oh, yeah. Right. That's what I meant to say what you just said. That is what I meant... to say. 'Arry: Ugh! And what you would have said if you weren't the worst, Bert. Bert: I think you're the worst, 'Arry. Diesel: You'll have to excuse my two friends here. They're idiots! Bert: 'Arry, is Diesel talking about us? 'Arry: whispering Doesn't matter now. Just play along. gives 'Arry a thumbs up 'Arry and Bert: Hmph. Timothy:something they are wearing Oh, nice necklaces you three got here. Diesel: Thanks. Timothy: Where did you get them? for Diesel's pendant Diesel: Don't! Timothy's hand Diesel lets go, Timothy rubs it Diesel: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that these pendants mean so much to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Timothy: I understand, Diesel. Diesel and 'Arry walk off, Bert stays behind Bert: If you want to play Skylanders: Superchargers, I'd be happy to. 'Arry: Come on, Bert! pulls Bert away and Timothy ponders over their strange behaviour Timothy: Wow! That was weird. in the cafeteria Toby: So, how was the tour? Timothy: I don't know, Toby. These boys. I think there is something off about them. Charlie: various weird faces Off like this. Or off like this. Or maybe... Gordon: I think we should let him tell us. Timothy: That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They acted sort of strange around me. James: What do you mean, Timothy? Timothy: I'm talking about the new guys. James: Yeah, that's right. Diesel is watching Diesel: This is it, boys. It is the moment we are waiting for. Bert: Is it lunchtime? Diesel: No, Bert. It's the moment where we get our true Cybertronian Energy back. Bert: Oh, yeah. I knew that. Diesel: Looks like our voices are strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have to fight to get it. 'Arry: So we're going to do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Diesel. Diesel: It won't be the same like the time before, 'Arry. 'Arry: So what? Diesel: Because, there's Cybertronian Energy here. 'Arry: And? Diesel: And, their negative energy will give us the power we need to get everyone in this world to do our bidding. Bert: But we can get lunch after right? Its Taco Tuesday. Diesel: You're right, Bert. But, just follow my lead. 'Arry: his chin Or my lead. Diesel: 'Arry angrily My lead. thrusts the doors to the cafeteria open Diesel Trio started vocalizing The Diesel Trio: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahhh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahhh-ahh!~ Diesel: We heard you want to get together!~ We heard you want to rock this school~ We've thought of something that is better~ Something that changes all the rules~ Why pretend we're all the same~ When some of us shine brighter?~ 'Arry and Bert: Shine brighter~ Diesel: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ The Diesel Trio: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Are you afraid of failing the audition?~ Diesel: You're the star and you should know it~ Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It doesn't matter who you hurt~ If you're just proving you're the best. The Diesle Trio: Ah, ahh ahh~ Battle!~ You want to win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle, battle!~ Battle of the Bands~ Battle!~ Emmet: I could beat you, Benny. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Benny(The LEGO Movie): You think, Emmet? Let me build a spaceship. Emmet: That's not technically what Cherry Crash said in the Rainbow Rocks movie. Benny(The LEGO Movie): Wait. Ha! You wish. That's right. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Kaos: I so want this thing. The Diesel Trio: Battle~ Glumshanks: Let's do this thing already! Mike (Total Drama): Oh, yeah? You guys wanna bet? Foxy the Pirate: Not if Freddy and Friends get it first, maties! The Diesel Trio and Students: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better?~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?~ Students: I'm going out and winning the audition~ The Diesel Trio and Students: Battle, We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the Bands~ arguing Charlie: Oh. They're that kind of off. Timothy: Those three are denfinately in control of some dark magic. Evil Ryan:off-screen Ya think, Tim? looks around to see two boys and a girl Timothy: Hi. Are you the three who want to help us? Evil Rayn:he, Bertram and Evil Anna step out of the shadows We are. gasps and faints Evil Ryan: Tim? Are you ok? the dreamworld. Timothy, Ryan and Mike encounters an evil clone of Timothy, Demonic Mal and the Diesel Trio with Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) holding Sunset Shimmer hostage Ryan F-Freeman: Please, Mal! You can't do this with the Diesel Trio! Demonic Mal: I have to, Ryan. The Diesel Trio wants this world to be their kingdom. I want your body so I can rule Equestria as Dark Ryan F-Freeman! Timothy: Hey! Give me back my girlfriend and Twilight's crown! Mike: Mal! You can't do this! Mal laughs and transforms into Dark Ryan F-Freeman Mike: Seriously! You have to stop! Mal: Stop? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm just getting started. Sunset Shimmer (Opposite): I'll make sure that her past is today!Sunset's body feels her evil self in her body and pulls out Twilight's crown Timothy: Sunset? What are you doing? looks at Timothy and smiles an evil smile Sunset Shimmer: I want you to know that I brought Sunset's past. And more power then I could ever imagine!Twilight's crown on her head dark magic from Twilight's crown fills Sunset as she lifts up in the air and then she transforms into a she-demon of herself from the Equestria Girls movie Demon Sunset Shimmer:evilly Ryan F-Freeman:Wreck-It Ralph's voice No way!! screams and faints Zoey: Mike! Evil Ryan: Dark Ryan!? What do you and Dark Ryan want, Sunset? Canterlot High? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan